A Day at the Mall
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The two older Fuller brothers and Ramona desided to go to the mall. All three are going to the mall for difrent reasons. What are thease reasons and will they be able to do so, or will somthing get in their way? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller House in anyway. This story was requested by **fuller house fan 22**

* * *

Jackson and Ramona where getting ready to head out to the mall but Max wanted to tag along. Ramona did not mind as she was meeting up with Rocki. Something that Jackson did not know. Jackson and Rocki broke up again and Ramona thought it was best if Jackson did not know that she plans on meeting the now single girl. As for Jackson he did mind if Max was though Max is no longer a little kid Jackson still had to be by his dorky brothers side. Jackson wondered if Max will ever be normal in his mind. Jackson knew he won't be able to go to the mall if he did not take Max. He also would be grounded if he diches Max and clamed that they "acdently" got separated. Now once ready the three of them left for the mall.

The mall was busy but not too busy where Max can "acdently" lose Max in the crowd. As for Ramona she had yet spot the store where she be meeting up with Rocki. Which of cores was Hot Topic. Ramona hoped Jackson won't go to that store. What Ramona did not know that is the store he was planning. He wanted to buy a gift for Rocki on hopes to get back for Max he had other ideas. He heard that this new book he is interested in is out and he wanted to change his look by adding a bow tie to his outfits. He had been saving up but there was one problem, Jackson. He had to find away to "accdently" lose him knowing full well Jackson would get blamed for it as he himself is a good son unlike his older brother. As the three continued to walk the mall they where stopped by a man and a girl each holding a clip board.

"Would you each like to make fifty dollars?" The man said

"Yeah!" Jackson said right away.

"Yeah I'm in." Ramona said.

"Wait what do we have to do?"

"Just drink this new brand of soda." The lady said.

The three where soon in a room sitting down. With a two way mirror. Before they got the chance to try out the soda another person entered the room to also try out the soda. Jackson seen who it was and he got little flustered.

"Um hey Rocki. Didn't think I be seeing you today. Um how are you?"

"Im good Fuller and yeah did not think I be seeing you either. Hello Max how are you?"

"I'm good can't wait to try this soda out."

"So Rocki um why don't um you and I hang out after this while the boys do their own thing?"

Rocki knew full well they already made plans to hang out but went along with it since Jackson was in the room. "Yeah sure."

Two different people came into the room one with four cups on a tray. The other handed each one out as they talked.

"Thanks for trying out this soda. Its a new company making heather soda but still has that great taste like regular soda."

"The one you have right now is black cherry. This is the first one that the compny made. Now after you tasted it tell us what you think. On these cards."

The one handing out the drinks passed out the cards along with a pen for each of them. The two soon left the room. Once they where gone the kids looked at each other. They did not know what to make of this but they where getting paid to drink free soda. Before Max drank his he looked over the card while everyone drank theirs.

_**Richie's Soda**_

_Check box on your responses_

_**Flavor**:_

_Black Cherry Orange Grape watermelon Blueberry Pineapple Peach Root Beer Popcorn Cotton Candy_

_On a scale from one to ten how likely will you drink this flavor_

**_On a scale from one to ten how likely will you tell others about this soda?_**

**_How much would you pay for this soda_**

Soon Max drank his as the others filled out their card. Once Max finished his soda and answering the questions of the card the same people with the soda and cards came in. This time they had eight cups. Four with soda and the other four with water.

"This one right here is peach. Before you drink it we have water for you to cleanse your pellet."

"My what?" Jackson asked.

"Its to make sure you are not tasting left over black cherry when we drink the peach." Max said.

"Oh ok." Jackson said.

They soon drank the water first and shortly after the soda. As they where drinking the two adults left the room. The flavor was good to them but after they where putting down their answers they felt funny. They all looked at one another and their eyes widen. Ramona and Rocki's breats where growing. Their shirts where stretching to its limit and started to rip. Their bras started to snap as their breasts keep growing. That wasn't the only thing that was growing as the Fuller boys dicks where growing too. The felt very uncomfortable as Jackson was wearing skinny jeans and Max was wearing kickies that where just a tad tight on him to begin with.

The boys quickly pulled down their pants to release the pursue in their pants. Their boxers where bulging out and the girls could see the boys dicks trying to come out of the leg hole. The growing of both the girls and boys had stopped. Ramona and Rocki ended up over sized breasts that would be seen in animi. Same for the boys in the dick department. However what was happening was not over yet as they where on extreme sexual high. The four removed the rest of their clothing and the girls where amazed at the boys bodies. Jackson did had some muscle from football but now it was more define. As for Max he never worked out and now looks like he has been doing it for awhile now as the girls looked at the Fuller's like they were Greek gods.

Right away they made out with the close person to them. Rocki and Max where making out leaving Ramona and Jackson making out. It was a challenge for them given how big the girls breasts where. Jackson's hands found his way on Ramona's ass but Max had no clue what to do with his own hands besides place them on Rocki's hips. Rocki soon removed Max's hands and placed them on her ass. This caused Max to push more into her. His dick was just under his chin pined down between them. As for Jackson's dick it was up to his lips. He had to push it to the side just enough as he was making out with Ramona. While the boys had their hands on the girls asses, the girls had their hands on the boys big cum filled balls.

The girls started to rub them causing the boys to moan as they made out. Soon the kissing broke and normally Ramona and Rocki would be going down on their knees to give a blow job. Something they had seen in porn but instead they where able just stand and suck the boys. Even though they did have to squat a little if they wanted more of the boys dick in their mouths. The boys dicks where not just long but fat as well, but just enough that the girls can barley touch their fingertips. The girls mouths was stretched to the max while sucking on the boys. Jackson moaned but Max really moaned as this was his first blow job. The girls soon started to jack them off while sucking away. However after a few stoke they stopped jacking off the boys.

Instead they started to titty fuck the boys as they kept sucking away. After awhile it became too much for them as the boys shot their massive loads. Ramona and Rocki did the best they could to swallow it all but the cum was to powerful shooting out that they pulled the boys dicks out of their mouths. Once they did that the girls where reseaving an over the top facial that not only covered up their whole face but a good amount was on their huge breasts. The four of them was amazed on how much cum was shooting out and how long it was lasting. Max can't think logically how this was possible. Once the cum stopped flowing Ramona and Rocki started to make out with each other. The boys cum tasted like peach. Seeing the girls making out caused their dicks to be hard once more.

This time Jackson went to his ex Rocki licking up Max's cum from her breast and Max was licking Jackson's cum from Ramona's breasts. While licking up the cum the cum the Fuller brothers just looked at each other soon they where making out with each other tasting their own load mixed with their brothers. One hand was on the others ass while the other was on their brothers dick. The brothers jacked off as they made out and as for the girls they where rubbing each others pussies. The room really was filling up with the sounds and smells of teenage sex with the hint of peaches as well. After the brothers broke the kiss they started to look at the girls pussies. Jackson in no time was eating out Rocki and Max eating out Ramona.

The girls moaned as they continued to make out with each other. Some how Max knew what to do as he continued to eat out Ramona. Jackson himself was doing a much better job at eating out his ex. Soon enough the girls ended up squirting and giving the boys a facial covering the boys faces. The girls squirting was just like the boys, long and allot. Once the squirting stopped Max was now eating out Rocki and Jackson was eating out Ramona. The girls where back moaning as the boys eat them out. Just like last time the girls gave the boys a squirting facial. The boys licked their lips and where amazed that the girls pussy juice tasted like Peach. The boys soon pulled away and ended in a sixty nine.

The girls where turned on seeing the brothers suck one other as they played with their pussies. The boys muffled moans caused the girls to rub their pussies faster and faster. It soon became too much for them as they ended up squaring all over on the boys as they continued to suck away. The boys where once again on edge and shot their loads into their brother's mouth. Just like the girls the cum was too much to swallow all of it and the brothers gave each other a huge facial covering up their whole face. The boys licked their lips. When they wiped away the cum from their eyes they where seeing the girls in their own sixty nine. The boys where hard once again. Max seeing Jackson's ass and he just wanted to fuck it.

Jackson soon found himself moaning once more as Max used Jackson's cum as lube as he fingered Jackson's ass. One finger ended being two. At one point Jackson had four fingers into his ass as Max finger fucked him. Once Max thought Jackson was ready he slid his dick into his brother's ass. Only a few inches went inside Jackson before the older boy shot another massive load. This time all of it was on the ground as Max kept sliding his dick inside. Their was in imprint of Max's dick inside of Jackson's belly as Max slowly fucked away. As he fucked Jackson he saw Ramona and Rocki squirt on to each other. This just made Max fuck faster and harder into Jackson starching his ass to the limit.

Jackson did not know why but he was enjoying having Max fuck him. The girls soon watched on as Jackson was being fucked. Jackson was once again on edge and came again on the ground. Max seeing the girls now on their backs spreading their pussies made Max fuck more into Jackson. Max thought about shooting his load into Jackson but also wanted to fuck one of the girls. So he dedided why not do both. Max fucked faster and harder into his brother as the girld rubbed themselfs. Soon Max was on edge and shot his load deep inside of Jackson. Jackson was really felling it. Once Max pulled out his cum shot out of Jackson's ass like a fire hose.

Max quickly went to Rocki mostly because she was the closest. He aimed his dick inside her pussy. Once inside Rocki squirted that hit the ceiling and back on the both of them. Ramona saw the imprint of Max's dick in Rocki's belly. He went faster causing more moaning from Rocki. Jackson soon slid his dick into Ramona's pussy after Max's cum finished shooting out of his ass. Jackson's dick made a inprint in her belly and she too squirted on the celling and hitting them. The brothers fucked away on the girls as all four moaned away. The girls again squirted. This made the boys fuck faster and harder into the girls which resulted more squirting. After the girls squirted ten more times the boys where on edge. They where too lost to pull out as they shot their massive loads deep inside the girls pussies.

It was so much cum it expanded the girls bellies like they where going to have octuplets. The boys eyes widen seeing this. Once they pulled out the girls squirted again and just like Jackson's ass the load of cum shot out their pussies like a fire hose. Their bellies where back to normal with no stretch marks and that's not all. All four of them where back to normal. The only problem was two things. One: they need a shower and two the girls needs new bras and shirts. After the problems where solved they headed back home. The four of them saw nothing but boxes in the living room. Kimmy soon walked in with Stephnie not far behind carrying a box covering her head.

"Hey kids you wont beleve what a great deal I got on this Richie's soda but its for this kids party. So don't drink any." Kimmy said.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think


End file.
